User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 10 Liberation of Alaska and a new Enemy
Several days have passed since our heroes have joined the rebellion to fight against the enemies and are now about to fight for the final area of alaska to liberate alaska from the Enemy Empire during the battles Maxwell has started practicing a new scibblenaut move that allows scribblenauts to hypnotize enemies into either fighting each other killing them selves or joining hostile forces the hypnosis move works on cyborgs and humans but however someone has been a real problem for the rebellion which means maxwell has a new archenemy but who is it? "commander we just have one more town to take and then alaska is ours as for the enemies they have to find their own oil in some other state" said a Rebel "good any word on who this person that is causing problems for us" said Gamer "no dice we are still searching for who this person is" said the rebel "commander we are about to launch the attack on the southwest corner of alaska our forces have new commandos that can take those mechs" said a Rebel Lieutenant "ok its time" said Gamer ready for another fight against the enemies. the battle was about to begin the rebellion vs the enemy empire in the final battle for alaska with a scribblenaut on the rebellions side the battle for the rebels will be victorious unless their forces are taken down by that person causing problems for the rebels. "Sir rebels are coming this is our last part of alaska estimated over 500 rebels incoming" said an enemy "defend this base to the last man fight with no mercy and use our brand new device on our new class of soldier" said an enemy general "yes general" said an enemy "our schematics for ships for our fleet must not be taken by the rebels they are already a big enough problem if they have their own fleet then they will be even more threatening" said an enemy captain on the communicator "captain the rebels have sent maxwell and gamer they have to be taken down if we want to win" said an enemy. Then there was an explosion in the barracks "sir i am afraid the mechs and new soldiers will not be available for this fight we are sending the schematics for the new soldiers to the base where star died" said an enemy "good now we know where they are headed" said a voice "what" said an enemy before getting his arms cut off by a laser sword "ok guys this base has to be destroyed if we want to win the comms center is gone thanks to that new rocket laucher we got" said Maxwell "rebel troops have entered the base rebel troops have entered the base rebel troops have entered the" said an enemy on the PA system before getting shot by a rebel from behind "this area has been secured now to get those schematics" said Gamer "rebels are winning we are about to lose alaska" several explosions destroyed the rest of the base including the rest of the enemies and turrets and some rebels "hold on the schematics were sent yesterday but this one has data on a new set of goggles that have a DNA mode heat seeking mode and scanner mode" said Gamer "guys i found a prototype lets see if they work" said Anna holding a pair of black goggles "let me try" said Gamer. Gamer then took the goggles and put them on "lets see DNA mode heat seeking mode and scanner mode lets see if the heat seeking mode can find who is causing problems" said Gamer the goggles then activated heat seeking mode "SOMEONE ON THAT MOUNTAIN SHOOT WHERE I AM POINTING" shouted Gamer then the rebels began to shoot at a cave in the mountain "hold your fire someone got hit they are sliding down the mountain deep under the snow but some type of gun is on a boulder maxwell anna and you 2 rebels follow me" said Gamer "found the gun what type is this" said Maxwell "let me see hm round bullets old style gun son remember that gun guessing game" said Hunter "not a hand held or heavy" said Gamer "think older and more submachine type" said Hunter "tommy gun" said Gamer and Hunter at the same time "but the only people that use these more than anyone is the" said Maxwell "the local mafia in the city thought they were beat when the city was attacked" said Gamer "i guess some of the mafia survived and began to rebuild their criminal empire" said Maxwell "you know the mafia only attacks armys like the rebellion or the US army for a price it has to be high not 1000 not 5000 but so much higher if you want control of the mafia you have to give them over one million to control the mafia" "wait a second how much money was in that vault that you and villain decided to borrow a few thousand dollars" said Anna "lets see villain and the honourable thieves ran to their territory with all the rest of the money so i guess no less then a few million" said Maxwell "how do three thieves carry that much money" said a Rebel "that is something that the honourable thieves can do they can carry an infinite amount of money in their pockets" said Gamer "no one knows how they are able to do that" said Maxwell "hold on there are more you know villain got that much money you think he and villainess control the mafia" said Gamer "that just occurred to me to" said Maxwell "so you think it was worth it for the notebook" said Anna while sitting on a rock "i agree" said Gamer "so far no but if stalker got this who knows what would have happened" said Maxwell "guys over there" said Gamer pointing to an open field covered in snow "its them villain and villainess and some mafia members" said Maxwell. Maxwell Gamer Anna Hunter and some rebels went down towards Villain Villainess and the mafia members "looks like you survived" said Maxwell "barely if we hadnt freed the Doppelganger we would have been finished" said Villain "you know word on the street is that someone has been causing problems for the rebels" said Gamer "well to bad for them and you" said Villainess. Then the two villains began to walk backwards "so it is you who has been causing problems for us" said a rebel "maybe maybe not" said Villain after a rope ladder fell from the sky then an invisible helicopter became visible the helicopter was high in the sky then the mafia members pointed their guns toward maxwell and his friends while villain and villainess climbed the ladder "men fire" said Villainess then the mafia members began to shoot at maxwell and gamer who at the same time activated their laser sword "take this" said Gamer while running towards the mafia members and but some of the members arms off while maxwell cut the legs off the mafia members "come on" said Gamer while grabbing the rope ladder while maxwell was running towards the ladder "got it" said Maxwell after grabbing the ladder the two friends climbed the ladder quickly "so you think you can take us" said Villain "all three of us" said Anna after flying into the helicopter "get ready" said Villainess before getting frozen "what ah" said Villain before getting frozen "who are you?" said Gamer after noticing the pilot holding a freeze ray "i am an under cover cop i have been tracking these 2 for years" said the under cover cop "good now lets get out of this cold place" said Maxwell (5 days later) "well done generals" said the Rebel leader "you mean im a" said Gamer "yes because of you all armys are aware of the goggles the goggles are now being made by all armys" said the rebel leader "those enemies better know that we are a force to be reckoned with" said Gamer "for now we have another mission for you in south america Costa Rica has sent out a distress call enemies have wiped out their forces we have a team of mercenaries that we hired to fight for costa rica waiting for you in a super secret rondezvous point here are the coords for that area" said the rebel leader "thank you sir we will arrive wait these coords are please tell me this is no the Isla where my dad went a while back" said Gamer "i am sorry general the enemies will not set foot on the island but there is a secret passage to the costa rican goverment facility this area still has a few costa rican soldiers left they might help but you may have some difficulty heading for the passage and try to get to the passage without any casualties or at least try to limit the casualties" said the rebel leader "i am gonna need a few hours with my father we really need to talk this through and i might have to do him a few favors" said Gamer "i doubt that hunter will want to go back to that island but he was there but he barely managed to survive along with a few others" said Maxwell "gamers sister told me about it i feel sorry for the families that lost a member to a dino" said Anna "hm i thought he might leave so i asked one of the men to knock him out so get onboard the boat quickly before hunter wakes up" said the rebel leader them maxwell and anna ran as fast as they could to the boat "ok rebel fleet up ahead now time to go to south america my dad always wanted to go to costa rica before he was killed by someone" said Maxwell "before you say anything i will tell you after we get back to the city" said Maxwell. Maxwell and his friends have set off for costa rica now it was time to liberate an entire country. Category:Blog posts